


Sticky Situations

by Bmith



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst and Humor, Awkward Romance, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Jealous Dean Winchester, Jealous Sam Winchester, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Platonic Romance, Romance, Sad, Sexual Humor, Smut, Tragedy, Tragic Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-12 23:03:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5684560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bmith/pseuds/Bmith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of Prompts about Supernatural.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ice Ice Baby

_**"It's not coming off!"** _

  Dean was the antonym of sober that brisk night, as snow was taking its time to plummet down to Earth's ground. The three hunters successfully solved another case after getting a few cuts and bruises. It was the eldest Winchester's idea to go drink their success away at the bar for the rest of the night. 

   Rachel tagged along to all the hunts, after she got caught down in the sewers. Of course, it wasn't an ideal place to meet two fine brothers, but ever since she met them, they brought meaning into her life. She actually had something to do other than writing research papers for a health clinic. 

   Her and Sam sat there at the bar, enjoying some beers, as for Dean, he was chugging down all the shots that were in front of him. Rachel thought he was going to pass out and hit the floor any second from alcohol poisoning. 

   Dean was right, he mentioned before that he was indeed a heavy drinker. She just thought he was exaggerating to impress her.

   Rachel was wrong.

   Dean went out to go get some more fake credit cards out of the Impala. Rachel and Sam agreed to go watch him, just in case he would get hit by a car or something. Although, the two found him stuck to an ice street light.

   Out of all people, the hunter had licked a cold pole and got his tongue stuck. Rachel started to snicker and concealed her mouth with her hand. Sam didn't care, he had a time to laugh at his brother and he didn't waste any second of it.

   "Sammy! It's not coming off!" He shouted angry, or at least tried.

   Rachel decided to run into the bar to get some warm water to pour on his tongue. Part of her ached now, he was drunk and he was flirting with her. It wasn't real, maybe it's karma, he doesn't deserve a tongue. 

   "Sammy boy! Help me right now, you shit!" His words sounded slurred and mumbled due to his situation. 

   Rachel jogged to pass the water to Sam. She stared at Dean with lack of amusement. Dean started to shout profanities as the water burnt him too much. Once he got his tongue safe, Sam and Rachel helped him to the car.

   The girl turned on the radio and laughed when the under, Under Pressure played.

   "You better pray that your tongue works as well as it used too." Rachel joked around, before leaning back and staring out the window.


	2. Raving Paint

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "The paint is supposed to go where?"  
> Sam Winchester Prompt.

   It was Sam's girlfriend's birthday today. The toned, merciless, intelligent, female Hunter wanted to go to a Rave. Brenna claimed that she wanted to have some fun that didn't include traveling to different states and shoving sharp objects into supernatural creatures, so it was her idea to dance around with her boyfriend of three years. The Winchester was quite stunned when he saw her, wearing shorts that were way too short and was sticking to her as if it was her own skin. Her shirt wasn't her skirt, it was an old work out shirt that showed her skin at the side. 

   It was abnormal to see her like this. Usually she would be dressed in a tank top with a jacket and jeans. Well, unless the two had their own time together. 

   Sam didn't mind the view of his girlfriend, but it wasn't till the two arrived there. He definitely minded as he saw males and even females staring at her. Sam wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her closer. Honestly, this was not the type of place that Sam would want to spend her birthday at. He'd rather treat her to a decent meal and a ring. 

   But none of this was the right time. 

   Once Sam finally hit zero on his comfort level, he dragged her out of the crowd, going to offer her to come home and do something else. 

   He didn't have an idea what to do at home--well, he did have an idea. 

   "Oh Sam, let's go paint each other's body!" It wasn't more of a request, it was a demand. She intertwined her fingers with his and pulled him to the stand. She whipped out a few bucks out of her bra and pays for paint. 

   "Paint me like one of your french girls, Sam." She snickered, handing him the neon paint. Sam had no problem drawing stupid lines ad dashes on her, but it freaked him out when she pushed on his shoulders to go lower and lower. "Just paint the inside of my legs, it's not like you never been between them before." She said, casually.

   "The paint is supposed to go _where?_ " Sam glanced up at the blonde. 

   "You know what I said. So do it." She demanded, in a slight humor. With that, his eyes widen and started to paint the inside of her thighs. 

   "If you want, I could paint you next."


End file.
